Black and Blue
by Nauchi Kirika - Chan
Summary: Naruto pergi dari istana menuju kedunia manusia dan hidup bahagia disana. tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. sejarah seperti terulang kembali... apakah Sasuke berhasil membawa Naruto kembali? siapa Black and Blue dulu dan sekarang?..(SasufemNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**Black and Blue**

**By: Nauchi Kirika – Chan**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Disebuah desa, ada dua orang anak yang dijuluki sebagai 'Black and Blue'. mereka memiliki kekuatan bagaikan leluhur mereka yaitu kaum 'Angel'. penduduk langit dan hanya orang tertentu yang tau identitas asli mereka...(SasuFemNaru)**

**.**

**Warning:**

**cerita agak aneh, alur cepat, abal, typo bersarang dimana-mana (?), suka gagal merangkai cerita, dialog sedikit rumit karena ngikutin sang author yg juga aneh. abal, naru harem dan yg jelek – jelek deh tuh temannya (?) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

ada sebuah pulau yang tidak akan bisa dijangkau oleh manusia biasa, letaknya adalah diantara belahan samudra, tak ada yang tau jika disana ada sebuah pulau yang memiliki banyak penghuni seperti mereka, namun mereka berbeda dari manusia biasa dikarenakan mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sungguh tak dapat dijangkau oleh logika manusia biasa jika mengetahuinya

Disana disebuah pulau yang sangat besar, terdiri dari berbagai Negara besar juga desa-desa kecil dengan penduduk yang sejatinya memiliki sebuah kekuatan supernatural, tetapi sayang karena pulau asli dan pulau yang jatuh dari langit telah bersatu dan membuat pulau asli ikut lenyap dikarenakan kaum angel yang dengan sengaja membuat pulau itu tak dapat terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa, kecuali mereka tersesat ditengah laut dan menemukan sebuah patung yang diyakini dapat mengantarkan mereka kesebuah pulau yang berisikan manusia-manusia tak biasa

Dsialah satu Negara terbesar dipulau itu, ada sebuah kehebohan yang berselang beberapa tahun lalu, tepatnya saat terjadi perang ke tiga dengan menewaskan banyak orang dengan luka yang sangat mengenaskan akibat ikut dalam perang, namun akibat datangnya dua orang anak dengan memakai topeng salah satu desa atau Negara itu, perang terselesaikan dengan dimenangkan oleh tangan 'konoha'

Usai kejadian itu, pulau shinobi digemparkan oleh dua sosok anak yang diperkirakan berumur 8 tahun itu dapat memenangkan perang dengan hanya beberapa kali serangan dan juga hanya beberapa kali mengeluarkan jurusnya. tapi sayang, yang mengetahui wujud asli sang anak hanyalah 5 orang dan itu dari pihak konoha sendiri

yang mengetahuinya adalah ibunya, Hokage atau Tsunade, Jiraiya, danzo, dan Shizune. setelah itu tak ada yang tau dia atau siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya ataupun bagaimana wajahnya sebenarnya, tak ada yang tau dan itu sangat rahasia

Disalah satu hutan rimba dengan pohon pohon tinggi yang berjejer rapi, terlihat berbagai bayangan para manusia yang sedang melompati dahan satu kedahan lainnya dengan sangat terburu-buru "hanya tempat ini yang belum kita periksa, dan ada kemungkinan besar 'dia' ada disini" ujar salah satu orang dengan memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan lambing api pada bagian bawah jubah yang sedang menatap lurus arah depan

"ya un, aku tidak ingin mati ditangan pangeran dingin itu" tambah sang wanita yang memiliki poni panjang sehingga sebelah matanya tak dapat terlihat karena tertutupi poninya

"tapi ini bukan salah kita un, 'dia' itu sangat hebat dalam penyamaran dan juga dalam penyegelan, bisa saja kan kekuatannya ia segel sendiri. hhaaaahh... merepotkan" tambah wanita itu lagi yang bernama Deidara

"tapi mana mungkin dia tega, kau kan sepupunya?" ujar sang lelali berambut merah dengan waja beby facenya, Sasori

"uuh.. terserah deh, dan kita harus menemukannya!" yakin Deidara dan merekapun dengan gesit meloncati pohon satu kepohon lain dengan gesitnya

.

.

.

didunia lain atau tepatnya didunia langit, tempat para angel tinggal terlihat berbagai bangunan putih yang indah, dan disalah satu bangunan terbesar atau sering kita sebut dengan istana itu, terlihat salah seorang prajurit yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kedalam istana dan tak luput wajah yang memancarkan kekhawatiran itu tampak diwajahnya. ketika merasa sudah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju, sang prajurit memberi hormat kepada raja mereka "la-lapor Itachi-sama, gerbang neraka sudah hampir hancur, bagaimana ini?" ujar prajurit itu dengan nada panik

Itachi sang rajapun harus membelalakkan matanya tetapi dengan cepat ia kembali kewajah datarnya dan menatap prajurit itu dengan serius "panggilkan para uzumaki kemari!" perintahnya dengan nada tenang walau tak dipungkiri jika ia sedang gelisah saat ini

setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya sisa dari klan Uzumakipun terkumpul dihadapan sang raja dengan mereka yang memberi hormat "aku tugaskan kalian untuk menuju kepintu gerbang neraka" perintahnya dengan tegas

"Ha'I" jawab mereka patuh lalu memberi hormat kembali dan pergi dengan secepat kilat

tiba-tiba seorang wanita anggun datang dan duduk disamping sang raja dengan wajah tenang "ada apa?" tanyanya ketika sang raja sudah kembali duduk disinggasananya. Itachi menatap sekilas sang ratu lalu memberikan senyum yang sangat menawan padanya "tidak, hanya masakah kecil kok kyuu-chan" ujarnya dengan nada lembut, sangat berbeda dengan watak aslinya dikala menjadi seorang raja

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya bosan dengan jawaban yang sang suami katakan padanya. setiap ada masalah Itachi tidak pernah atau jarang sekali jujur mengatakan padanya, padahal jika ada sesuatu ia bisa membantunya. Kyuubi hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan Itachi yang sering kali tidak ingin dirinya ikut campur dalam masalah sang suami

.

.

.

dua anak dengan memakai pakaian ANBU plus topeng yang ia kenakan tampak sedang menuju arah Konoha karena baru saja ia melakukan misi yang amat bahaya. tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan chakra yang sangat aneh dan juga besar berada disekitarnya "ada apa ryuu-nii?" Tanya sang anak yang berada disampingnya yang juga berhenti secara tiba-tiba tetapi dalam beberapa menit ia sudah mengerti dan tidak harus menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak

benar saja, ketika mereka berhenti tiba-tiba ada sekitar lima orang melewati mereka namun karena mereka yang merasa diperhatikanpun juga ikut berhenti dan merekapun saling tatap

beberapa detik kemudianpun didepan kedua anak itupun menjadi ribut sendiri "untuk apa kita meladeni bocah sih saso-kun?" Tanya Deidara dengan raut wajah kesal karena perjalan mereka harus terhenti hanya karena dua anak yang menatap mereka

"ia, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Tobi yang juga ikut protes

Sasori maju selangkah menatap kedua anak bertopeng itu dari atas sampai bawah "Siapa kalian?" tanyanya datar tetap menatap lurus kedua bocah didepannya

"Kalian yang siapa? kalian juga tidak memakai ikat kepala dari salah satu desa atau Negara. apalagi kalian memiliki chakra yang besar" ujar salah satu bocah didepan mereka dengan nada datarnya

Zetzu, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara dan yahiko pun menatap mereka dengan tertegun. seorang bocah yang ada didepan mereka ini mirip dengan sifat dingin para Uchiha dan juga mereka berbicara bukan seperti anak yang seumuran dengan mereka. Sasori mengangguk jika yang dikatakan anak itu memang benar "Maaf, kami bukan orang jahat kok, kami hanya seorang pengelana saja dan kami bertujuan untuk mencari seseorang. bukan bermaksud untuk berbuat jahat" kali ini Yahiko yang angkat bicara dengan nada sedikit menghibur

"Dan namaku Yahiko, dia Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, dan Zetzu. Nama kalian siapa dan dari desa mana?" Tanya Yahiko ramah setelah memperkenalkan teman-temannya kepada kedua anak yang tampak diam memandangi mereka

"Kalian tidak perlu tau" ujar salah satu anak yang diyakini Deidara jika dia seorang anak laki-laki dan hilang seketika dari hadapan mereka berlima. menyisakan mereka berlima yang tampak cengok dengan jawaban yang datar dan dingin dari kedua anak tersebut "Aneh" guman Deidara

"ya, ada apa dengan anak itu ya?" Tanya tobi entah pada siapa melihat tempat kedua anak itu berpijak tadi

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"masuk" ujar suara wanita yang didalam dan setelah pernyataannya muncullah dua anak yang memakai topeng kehadapan mereka dan langsung hormat kepada sang Hokage "bagaimana misi kalian?" Tanya Sang Hokage

"Dari hasil penyelidikan yang kami dapat, salah satu tempat rahasia itu sekarang tengah dijaga ketat oleh pasukan leluhur. Kabarnya pintu yang menjadi jalan akses kedunia itu mulai rusak dan ada kemungkinan para mahluk neraka akan mudah menuju dunia ini" ujar sang anak

berbicara mengenai leluhur, hanya Konohalah yang masih percaya leluhur mereka dan hanya konoha pula yang dapat langsung bertemu dengan para prajurit leluhur mereka tetapi, itupun hanya sebagian karena ini adalah rahasia tingkat S. yang bertanda jika hanya orang yang sangat dipercaya saja yang mengetahuinya.

bukan hanya karena itu, tetapi juga karena konoha merupakan tempat terhubungnya dunia mereka dengan dunia para leluhur, belum lagi mereka juga atau sebagian orang konoha masih memiliki darah asli para leluhur mereka, contohnya sang Hokage yang memiliki darah asli leluhur mereka. jadi Tsunade juga tau mengenai leluhur mereka yang akan datang melindungi mereka jika keadaan sangat genting.

"aku mengerti" ujar sang Hokage lalu memijit pelipisnya sejenak dikarenakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit mendengar berita ini "jadi, kami harus bagaimana?" Tanya salah satu anak bertopeng itu

"kalau begitu, panggil Kakashi, Jiraiya, Danzo dan Shikamaru" perintah Tsunade kepada kedua anak itu yang langsung mengangguk faham dan hilang dengan menyisakan angin.

setelah mereka berdua pergi, Tsunadepun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya lalu kembali memijit pelipisnya 'lambat laun kau akan diketahui jika seperti ini – "

"Naruto"

.

.

.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, kakashi, Jiraiya, Danzo, Tsunade, Shizune, dan Shikamarupun berkumpul diruangan sang Hokage dengan tak lupa dua anak yang sudah mengetahui masalah ini

"jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan malas

"keadaan sangat genting, dikarenakan dunia yang akan terancam jika mahluk neraka sampai kedunia ini, dan jika sampai terjadi aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi" ujar Tsunade menatap mereka satu-persatu dengan sangat serius

"Aku tau, dan ini akan sulit untuk kita, kecuali kita bergabung dengan pasukan leluhur" ujar Jiraiya

"Bagaimana cara kita bersekutu dengan mereka? kita bertemu prajurit langit saja sangat sulit" ujar kakashi yang langsung menyerah akan situasi

Tsunade mempelototi Kakashi atas apa yang dia katakan "aku yakin mereka sudah tau akan hal ini, dan tanpa meminta bersekutu dengan merekapun mereka pasti akan membatu kita dalam hal ini, dikarenakan tanah yang kita pijaki ini juga wilayah mereka" ujar Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam

Tsunade, Kakashi dan juga Jiraiya mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Shikamaru "ya, kau benar." ujar Tsunade dengan anggukan setujunya

Tsunade menatap Danzo yang terlihat sedang berfikir "bagaimana?" Tanya Tsunade

"Baiklah, tapi jika mereka sekalipun tak bisa menanggulangi ini, maka kita akan membuat pasukan elit konoha" ujar Danzo dengan seringaiannya yang misterius itu

.

.

.

sedangkan diistana langit kini terlihat beberapa petinggi juga yang ikut melaksanakan rapat mengenai pintu neraka yang sudah mulai rusak itu

"akan aku tugaskan Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Neji, Gaara, dan Koyuki" ujar sang raja memberi keputusan untuk mewakilinya bekerja sama dengan salah satu Negara yang masih dapat berhubungan dengan mereka

"kenapa Koyuki juga pergi?" Tanya Kyuubi bingung jika mengetahui anak wanitanya akan ikut andil dalam masalah ini dan Kyuubi tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada sang anak

"maaf Kyuu, aku sudah mengajarkan penyegelan khusus untuknya dan itu bisa dipadukan dengan penyegelan para Uzumaki yang sudah aku utus" jawab Itachi memandang lembut sang istri atau Ratu tersebut

"Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi? bukankah pangeran mengutus mereka 10 tahun yang lalu untuk mencari tuan putri?" Tanya Salah satu petinggi kebingungan

"aku tau" ujar Itachi tenang lalu menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam seribu bahasa. semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke tak pernah berbicara pada siapapun, bahkan kepada kakaknya sendiri juga enggan. tetapi jika menyangkut orang yang sangat ia sayangi maka ia baru bisa mengeluarkan suaranya

Itachi mengjela nafas pasrah jika sang adik belum juga ingin berbicara "aku akan tugaskan Hinata dan Karin tentang itu, tetapi Karin tetap harus membantu penyegelan itu juga yang tentunya memakan waktu lama" ujar itachi masih tenang

"ka – "

BRAK

"ma-maaf Itachi-sama, ada seseorang yang menyerang para Uzumaki itu dan menghancurkan Pintu neraka da – "

"Cukup" ujar Itachi dengan nada tegas. sang prajuritpun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menatap takut sang Raja

"kalau begitu Neji, Gaara, Koyuki, dan tambahan Karin, Haku, Sakura dan Hinata, kalian aku tugaskan menuju dunia bawah dan akan aku berikan seratus ribu pasukan untuk menuju kesana" ujar Itachi tegas, mereka yang disebutkanpun mengangguk dan pergi

.

.

.

"apa lagi ini?" ujar Tsunade ketika baru saja mendapat informasi dari para mata-matanya jika kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi "kami melihat pasukan aneh menuju kesana Hokage-sama" lapor mereka dengan wajah yang pucat

"siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada yang tenang

"Orochimaru" jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan nada takut

"kalau begitu, kita harus kesana, perintahkan 'black and blue' serta Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Yamato untuk pergi kesana!" perintah Tsunade dengan tegas

"Ha'I" ujar mereka serempak lalu menghilang menggunakan shunshin

.

.

.

Dengan sangat terburu-buru semua menuju tempat rahasia yang sekarang tengah dalam tahap genting tersebut, dan ketika mereka sampai, ternyata kaum leluhur mereka sudah berada disana

"kalin" ujar salah satu pemimpin pasukan dari mereka "Dari Negara Konoha bukan?" Tanya Wanita itu dengan nada yang sangat ramah

"ya, dan aku adalah pemimpin mereka" ujar Tsunade yang langsung maju berhadapan dengan wanita itu "hhhh... untunglah kalian dapat sampai disini tepat waktu, tetapi ada yang lebih gawat lagi dari ini – " ujar wanita Itu dengan nada serius

"Kami dapat menahan separuh para penghuni neraka yang ingin keluar dari pintu ini, dan sekarang kami tengah mengadakan ritual panjang penyegelan. tapi, beberapa iblis berhasi keluar dan juga salah satu iblis sudah memiliki rencana dengan manusia" ujarnya

"dari mana kau tau akan hal itu?" Tanya Shizune

"karena, para Uzumaki yang kami tugaskan diserang oleh manusia. hal yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, leluhur kami mepercayakan tempat ini pada konoha, jadi kami ingin tau siapa dia?" Tanya Gadis itu dengan tatapan serius menatap mereka dengan tajam

"maaf, kami sangat ceroboh, kami akan mengurusnya" ucap Tsunade dengan sedikit bersalah, memang leluhur mereka dulunya mempercayai konoha untuk menjaga tempat ini dan sekarang? Konoha juga yang yang menghancurkannya

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama, kalian menjaga beberapa pasukan kami yang sedang melaksanakan ritual penyegelan dan kami serta beberapa dari kalian akan menghancurkan beberapa penghuni neraka didunia ini. bagaimana?" Ujar Koyuki dengan serius

"baiklah" ucap Tsunade dan merekapun mulai bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkan mahluk-mahluk neraka serta Orochimaru

Koyuki menatap semua pasukannya "kalian kecuali aku, hinata, neji, gaara, sakura, dan para Uzumaki. kuperintahkan kembali ke Istana dan beritahukan pada Raja, kami yang akan mengurusnya bersama shinobi konoha" perintahnya.

"Baiklah, jika begitu kita bagaimana Koyuki-sama?" Tanya Sakura

"Kita akan kedesa Konoha untuk menyusun rencana dan beberapa Shinobi Konoha harus menjaga para Uzumaki disini" ujar Koyuki dengan nada tegas, terlalu khas sebagai seorang Uchiha

"baiklah, sebagian dari kalian akan menjaga mereka disini dan sebagian dari kalian kembali kekonoha" perintah dari Tsunade dengan menunjuk beberapa Shinobi yang akan berjaga didaerah ini

"kalau begitu, mari kedesa kami" ajak Tsunade dan merekapun pergi menuju desa

saat mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha tiba-tiba "Koyuki-chan" panggil seseorang, sontak membuat mereka berhenti dan menatap beberapa sosok, walaupun mereka menyamar, mereka hanya akan menghilangkan sayap mereka

"Dei-nee" Koyuki langsung berhambur memeluk seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan ini "kenapa kalian kemari? apa Sasuke menambah pasukan pencarian?" Tanya Deidara asal

"bu-bukan" ujar Hinata dengan nada lembut

"lalu?" Tanya Tobi

"Ceritanya nanti saja, kita harus segera Kekonoha" Ujar Koyuki dan kelima orang itupun menganggukkan kepalanya

lalu merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam suasana yang hening

.

.

.

"mengapa suasana Konoha sepi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ino. mereka baru saja dari rumah sakit, sehabis bekerja dan sekarang sudah malam tetapi terlihat sekali jika Konoha tengah sepi dan kurang penjagaan "ya, ada apa ya?" Tanya Ino

"ah rumahku sudah dekat, duluan ya Naru-chan" pamit Ino letika ino sudah sampai "Jaa..."

Naruto terus berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang, namun dia merasakan suatu energy yang besar dan ia harus was-was mengenai ini. dengan cepat Naruto langsung Shunsim menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Kita sudah sampai, untuk sementara kalian akan tinggal disini" ujar Tsunade ketika mereka sampai disebuah apartemen yang cukup besar "ya, terimakasih" setelah itu Tsunadepun pergi

Koyuki, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Deidara, Tobi, Zetzu, Sasori, Haku dan Yahikopun masuk kedalam apartemen itu

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur Koyu-chan?" Tanya Deidara lalu ikut duduk menatap langit melalui jendela kamar mereka "kau pasti mengingat Naruto" lanjutnya

Koyuki mengangguk lemah "ya, kondisinya semakin mengkhawatirkan. dia tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun, belum lagi kalian yang tak boleh pulang ke istana sebelum menemukannya" ujar Koyuki dengan nada pelan

"tak apa, aku sangat tahu perasaannya, jika aku sepertinya aku juga akan seperti itu, hhh... aku masih belum menemukan Naruto, dan ini sudah sangat lama" ucap Deidara dengan nada sedikit kecewa karena ia sendiri juga masih belum bisa mendapatkan Naruto

"sudahlah, kita akan tetap mencarinya, sekarang Koyuki-chan tidur ya" lanjut Deidara berusaha menegarkan hati Koyuki

.

.

.

"tadaima" salam seseorang anak ketika memasuki rumahnya

"Okaeri" balas sang Ibu yang langsung memunculkan kepalanya menghadap kedua anaknya yang baru saja pulang "kalian pasti lelah, ayo ganti pakaian kalian lalu mandi dan makan" ujar sang ibu yang kembali memasuki dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam

kedua anaknyapun menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi kekamar masing-masing untuk melaksanakan ritual mereka dan dalam beberapa menitpun mereka sudah berada didepan meja makan

"aku tadi melihat konoha tampak lengang. ada apa?" Tanya Naruto menatap kedua anaknya

"itu kaa-san, kami ada misi yang cukup genting.. hah melelahkan sekali deh" ujar sang anak dengan suara cemprengnya. hanya saat dirumah atau saat mereka tak menjadi ANBU saja mereka dapat menjadi karakter aslinya

"bbenarkah? hhh... masalah apa lagi sih?" Tanya Naruto dengan sangat antusiasnya

"gerbang neraka hancur dan sekarang kita sedang menjalin kerja sama dengan para leluhur langit"

DEG

"le-leluhur la-langit?" tanyanya terbata-bata

Hikari dan Ryuu yang melihat wajah terkejut sang ibupun kaget serta panic ketika keterkejutan itu perlahan berubah menjadi wajah ibunya yang menjadi pucat "kaa-san" teriak mereka lalu menghampiri sang ibu yang tiba-tiba terdiam

"kaa-san" guman Hikari sedih melihat ibunya yang tampak pucat. "ah sudah, kita makan saja yuk" ajak Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan memamerkan senyumnya pada kedua anaknya itu "tap – "

"tidak apa-apa" potong Naruto dan merekapun makan malam dengan hikmat. menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan sangat tenang

Setelah makan tiba-tiba Naruto memasuki kamarnya, tak memperdulikan piring piring dimeja makan yang berantakan dan kotor, Hikari yang merasa khawatirpun hanya menatap sang ibu dengan sedih lalu melakukan tugasnya menggantikan sang ibu untuk mencuci piring. sungguh anak yang sangat baik

"nii-san" panggi Koyuki kepada kakaknya yang sedang membaca sesuatu "aku khawatir pada Kaa-san" ujarnya sedih lalu duduk disamping sang kakak setelah mencuci piring tadi

hanya diam, Ryuu beranjak dari duduknya lalu menuju kamar sang ibu diikuti Hikari. Ryuu membuka kamar sang ibu yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan

"kaa-san" panggilnya ketika sang ibu terlihat tengah menagis dengan tubuh yang bergetar

"kaa-san, kenapa?" Tanya Hikari khawatir

Naruto memeluk kedua anaknya dengan erat masih dengan tubuh bergetarnya lalu berkata "jangan tinggalkan kaa-san, apapun yang terjadi" Hikari dan Ryuu mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto walau mereka bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada sang ibu

"kami janji" ucap Hikari sangat yakin dan sekali lagi Ryuu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "selalu bersama kaa-san ya, sayang. jangan tinggalkan kaa-san" tambah Naruto dengan nada bergetarnya

"kaa-san sebaiknya istirahat" ucap Ryuu datar lalu menuntun ibunya menuju tempat tidur dan menyuruh ibunya untuk tidur, ketika dirasa ibunya sudah tertidur, Hikari dan Ryuupun keluar kamar sang ibu dengan perlahan, tak ingin membangunakan sang ibu yang sedang tertidur pulas

.

.

.

_Naruto berjalan lalu berhenti ketika ia mendengarkan suara desahan dari dalam kamarnya bersama sang suami. Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan tubuhnyapun menegang ketika menyaksikan acara live sex antara suaminya denga seorang pembantu itu_

_Sang pembantu yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai lalu tetap melanjutkan acaranya tak mengiraukan Naruto yang sudah bersedih dan iapun pergi. bahkan setelah ia pergipun 'dia' tak mencegahnya_

_._

_._

_._

"hiks...hikss... ka-kalian kejam hiks..hiks..." tangis Narutopun pecah ketika memimpikan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi dimasa lalu itu "hiks... kalian. hiks..." ia terus menangis hingga tangisannya sangat keras dan terdengar oleh Ryuu

Brak

"kaa-san!" teriaknya lalu memeluk sang ibu yang tengah bergetar hebat itu. setelah melepas pelukannya dari Naruto. Ryuu menatap wajah ibunya yang sekarang sangat pucat dengan mata sembab dan tak lupa suhu tubuh yang meninggi "kaa-san sakit" ucapnya dengan khawatir

"tunggu sebentar" ujar Ryuu lalu pergi mengambil air beserta handuk untuk mengompres sang ibu yang tiba-tiba demam tinggi itu

.

.

.

Hikari kini tampak duduk ditaman dipagi hari ini, ia tadi bangun terlalu pagi dikarenakan menghawatirkan sang ibu, dan dikarenakan ia yang bosan, iapun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dan sampailah sekarang ia ditaman ini, taman konoha tempatnya dulu dengan sang ibu ketika sore hari tiba

"boleh duduk disini?" Tanya suara lembut itu

Hikari menoleh keasal suara lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. orang itupun duduk disamping Hikari "kau sendiri?" Tanya orang itu. Lagi-lagi Hikari menganggukkan kepalanya

"kemana ibumu?" Tanya orang itu

"dirumah" jawab Hikari, orang itupun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti "hm.. perkenalkan namaku Deidara, nama kamu siapa?"

"Nauchi Hikari" jawab sang anak dengan tersenyum manis

DEG

'mata dan senyum itu' batin Deidara yang melihat mata dan senyum Hikari "ada apa Dei-nee?" Tanya Hikari ketika ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Deidara "ti-tidak" jawab Deidara cepat

"ma – "

"Dei-nee!" panggil sesosok wanita cantik

"Koyuki-chan? kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Deidara lalu mendapatkan anggukan dari Koyuki "hei" sapa Koyuki kepada anak yang berada disamping Deidara. Hikari hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Koyuki orang yang tentunya sudah ia kenal ini

"ah, ya ini Hikari" ujar Deidara memperkenalkan anak yang ada disampingnya "aku Koyuki" ucap Koyuki dengan nada ramah

"sepertinya ada yang menginginkan seorang adik nih" goda Deidara ketika melihat Koyuki yang terlihat senang dengan anak yang ada didepannya "ah, kalau dibilang begitu sih benar, tapi dia mengingatkanku pada Sasuke-Jii-sama dan Naruto-Baa-sama" ujar Koyuki dengan nada spontan

"eeee...?" kaget Deidara dan juga Hikari

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika ceritanya agak tidak nyambung**

**semoga minna-san suka**

**arigatou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**Black and Blue**

**By: Nauchi Kirika – Chan**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Naruto pergi dari istana menuju kedunia manusia dan hidup bahagia disana. tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. sejarah seperti terulang kembali... apakah Sasuke berhasil membawa Naruto kembali? siapa Black and Blue dulu dan sekarang?..(SasufemNaru)**

**.**

**Warning:**

**cerita agak aneh, alur cepat, abal, typo bersarang dimana-mana (?), suka gagal merangkai cerita, dialog sedikit rumit karena ngikutin sang author yg juga aneh. abal, naru harem dan yg jelek – jelek deh tuh temannya (?) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Eee..." kaget Deidara dan Hikari secara bersama-sama

Hikari menatap sang kakak yang baru dikenalnya ini dengan penuh Tanya, ia tadi mendengar nama ibunya dengan nama seseorang dan itu membuatnya gatal ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

"maaf nee-san, anda tadi menyebut Naruto dengan siapa ya?" Tanya anak itu sopan, ia disuruh oleh sang ibu untuk jangan pernah menyebut ibunya itu Naruto jika sedang berhadapan dengan orang asing. sebabnya ia tidak tau karena ibunya yang secara tiba-tiba berwajah sedih dan terpaksa ia tak menanyakannya lebih lanjut mengenai ini

"ah, kau tidak mengenal Naruto? kami tengah mencarinya" ujar Deidara dengan senyum ramah 'dia mirip sekali, apa jangan-jangan...' bisik Koyuki ditelinga Deidara sambil sesekali melirik Hikari

Hikari tampak mengkerutkan alisnya bingung 'Ibuku dicari?' batinnya bertanya-tanya "Kau anaknya?" Tanya Deidara ingin memastikan namun sungguh kekecewaan yang ia dapat sebab anak itu malah pergi darinya

"kau jangan bertanya langsung Dei-nee, aku curiga padanya" gumannya melihat arah anak itu pergi dan ketika Deidara ingin pergi, namun tangan Deidara ditarik oleh Koyuki "jangan, kita masih satu desa dengannya, jadi akan mudah" ujarnya dengan nada tegas

Deidara hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah lalu mereka berduapun pergi keapartemen mereka

.

.

.

BRAK

Hikari membuka pintu dengan kasar lalu menutupnya juga dengan kasar juga dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. ia lalu bersender pada pintu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. sebenarnya sih ia percaya dengan orang itu, tapi ia juga tidak ingin memberitahukan identitas asli ibunya, karena ibunya akan sedih jika menyangkut masa lalu. walau Hikari masih kecil namun jangan salahkan otaknya yang pintar dan langsung dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika ada kemungkinan ibunya memiliki masa lalu yang tidak pantas untuk diceritakan. Hikari juga sudah terlanjur berjanji pada ibunya, makanya ia memilih lari

'shit' umpatnya kala ia sadar bahwa ia telah mengundang kecurigaan pada kedua wanita itu 'kenapa aku lari sih' batinnya mengumpat dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat tadi

"Hikari" ujar suara itu terdengar dingin dan menusuk, membuat semua yang sedang Hikari lamunkan hilang begitu saja. Hikari segera menatap wajah kakaknya yang menatapnya tajam "ada apa?" Tanya Ryuu ketika melihat wajah kelelahan adiknya, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya memarahi sang adik karena berbuat keributan itu dan bertanya

Hikari menggeleng pelan "ta-tadi ada yang menanyakan ibu" ujarnya dengan nada terbata-bata "lalu?" Tanya Ryuu

"bukankah ibu sudah pernah bilang jika kita tidak boleh memberitahukan dimana atau identitas ibu kita?" Tanya Hikari menatap lurus sang kakak yang menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

**FBON**

Malam ini malam yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto, karena malam ini ia membuatkan acara ulang tahun Hikari, walau dengan acara kecil-kecilan ia cukup senang karena setidaknya setelah ia pergi dari tempat itu, ia masih memiliki keluarga, tempatnya bertahan hidup saat ini

"bagaimana kalau sekarang Hika-Chan dan Ryuu-kun tiup lilinnya?" tawar Naruto dengan wajah sangat cerianya.

Hika dan Ryuu pun tampak sangat ceria dikala pesta kecil kecilan ini terasa hangat baginya. setelah meniup lilinnya, Hika dan Ryuu memotong cake yang telah dibuat oleh ibu tercintanya itu lalu satu potonganpun diberikan pada sang ibu tercinta

Naruto tampak bingung ingin mengambil yang mana saat kedua anaknya memberikan sepotong cake itu padanya "bagaimana kalau kalian berdua suapi kaa-san secara bersama-sama" ujar Naruto saat mendapatkan ide yang cukup cemerlang "ha'I" jawab mereka berdua dengan semangat lalu mereka berduapun menyuapi Naruto dengan bersama-sama "sini" panggil Naruto pada kedua anaknya lalu memeluknya "jangan tinggalkan kaa-san ya" ucapnya Naruto lirih

"kami akan selalu bersama kaa-chan" ujar Hikari dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Ryuu "janji?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"janji" ujar kedua anaknya kegirangan

tiba-tiba sang ibu yang tadinya ceria menjadi terdiam dengan mimic yang sangat sulit diartikan "mau berjanji?" tanyanya sedikit pelan

kedua bocah sekitar 4 tahun itu tampak bingung namun menganggukkan kepalanya "jangan beritahu apapun mengenai kaa-chan kepada orang asing" ujarnya menatap kedua anaknya itu

"kenapa?" Tanya Hikari bingung

"kaa-chan ingin selalu begini bersama kalian, jadi bisa jaga rahasia tentang kaa-chan?" jawab Naruto lalu kembali bertanya dan dengan seribu pertanyaan di kepala kedua anak itu merekapun menganggukkan kepala pelan "maaf, kaa-chan tidak bisa memberitahukan yang sejujurnya pada kalian. karena suatu saat nanti kalian akan tahu" ujar Naruto menatap anaknya dengan senyuman tulus

**FBOF**

"Hika" panggil sang kakak saat suasana sedari tadi hening melanda kedua anak itu "kau dirumah saja" ujarnya sedikit memerintah "kenapa?" Tanya Hikari dengan bingung

"kaa-san demam, biar aku yang menghadap Tsunade baa-san nanti untuk melaksanakan misi" jawabnya dengan nada pelan. Hika yang tau sang ibu sakit dengan segera berlari menuju kamar sang ibu, tetapi ketika ia ingin membuka secara kasar, lagi-lagi ia dicegat oleh kakanya dan Ryuupun memberi isyarat jika ia tak boleh bersuara agar ibunya tidak terbangun "baiklah" jawab Hikari lalu membuka kamar sang ibu dan melangkah dengan pelan ketepi ranjang

"ada apa sebenarnya kaa-san?" lirihnya menahan air mata. ia bingung ada apa sebenarnya dengan sang ibu yang tiba-tiba seperti ini saat mendengar penghuni langit. dan ia ingin mencari tahu tentang ini nanti.

.

.

.

Ditengah hutan, kini terlihat beberapa para shinobi yang sedang melompat dari pohon satu kepohon lain dengan gesitnya "disana!" tunjuk salah satu shinobi dan merekapun menuju arah sana

"Langsung hancurkan saja, dia memiliki markas yang banyak" ujar sang bocah laki-laki bertopeng itu dengan datar

"ck, kau masih anak-anak beraninya memerintah saja. kau yang lakukan" ujar Deidara kesal ketika dengan seenak jidatnya bocah ini memerintahnya untuk menghancurkan markas ini.

karena terlalu malas untuk berbicara, Ryuu pun maju selangkah demi selangkah lalu **"lightning release: the flow of a thousand" **dan gelombang listrikpun merambat menuju suatu goa yakni salah satu markas Orochimaru itu. dalam sekejap, markas itu roboh dan hancur hanya dalam satu teknik saja

"Wow" kagum Deidara, Tobi, Koyuki dan Sasori melihat kemampuan sang anak "elemen petir ya?" ujar Tobi menambahkan

"ayo pergi, kita tidak punya banyak waktu" ucap Ryuu dingin lalu kembali melompati pohon satu kepohon lain "kenapa harus dia sih yang ditugaskan untuk kita?" Tanya Deidara kesal melihat tingkah anak itu

"sudahlah, wajar bila dia seperti itu, kemampuannya saja sungguh hebat" ujar Koyuki menambahkan lalu ikut juga menyusul anak bertopeng yang entah siapa namanya itu

"ayo" ajak Tobi dan Deidara beserta Sasoripun ikut menyusul yang lainnya

perjalanan mereka dijalani dengan suasana hening, tak ada yang bersuara. semuanya sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing dan sampai akhirnya Deidara yang sudah tak tahan terus beginipun angkat bicara "ehem, hei bocah, siapa namamu? hmm.. setidaknya agar kami bisa memanggilmu dengan sopan" Tanya Deidara sedikit ingin memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi melanda mereka ini

"Black" jawab anak bertopeng itu dengan nada datar yang tetap menatap arah depan. keempat orang itupun saling melirik satu sama lain bingung akan jawaban dari sang bocah "julukanku 'black' jadi panggil aku Black" ujarnya seakan tau kebigungan yang terdapat diwajah keempat orang itu

"Black, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Tobi yang langsung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan bocah bertopeng itu

"kita sama-sama bertopeng lho. hm... apa kamu punya nama asli?" Tanya Tobi edan

"semua orang pasti memiliki nama, dan samahalnya denganku. tapi itu rahasia" jawab anak yang dipanggil Black itu dengan datar

Tobi menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan anak yang ada disampingnya itu "kenapa rahasia? bukankah lebih baik kita berteman itu harus mengetahui nama satu sama lain?" Tanya Tobi lagi

"tetap rahasia" jawab sang anak dengan nada cuek. Tobi hanya mampu pasrah akan jawaban yang sangat singkat itu dari sang anak

Tobi menatap kearah belakang lalu Koyuki juga ikut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak bertopeng itu "yang ku tau. elemen petir hanya beberapa orang saja yang menguasainya termasuk ayahku dan pamanku. hmm aku boleh tau margamu?" Tanya Koyuki

"rahasia" sekali lagi mereka dibuat pasrah dengan jawaban sang anak yang tergolong sangat menyebalkan itu

'chakra ini' batin Ryuu lalu berhenti mendadak melihat kearah sekitarnya lalu –

SRET

"keluar kau!" ujar Ryuu dingin dan

"ternyata kau mengetahui keberadaanku ya 'Black' " ujar seorang bermata ular dengan wajah pucat dan berambut panjang itu "dia – "

"ya" jawab Ryuu yang langsung memotong pertanyaan Deidara, dan Deidarapun harus mengerang frustasi akibat bocah tengil yang ada didepannya ini

"ah.. sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahuiku ya...angel" ujar Orochimaru dan merekapun terkejut atas pernyataan itu "kau, pasti kau sudah – "

"benar, salah satu iblis terkuat ada dalam tubuhku" ujar Orochimaru dengan sangat bangga lalu menatap mereka meremehkan. Deidara yang selalu diputuskan perkataannya pun emosi "jangan memutuskan perkataanku ular bodoh!" marahnya dengan suara tinggi

"hahaha... aku memang ular, terus kalian ingin apa eh? ingin kujadikan santapan ular-ularku?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek kelima orang yang ada didepannya

"aaaaarrrgghhhh... mati kau!" ancam Deidara lalu melesat kearah Orochimaru dengan gaya gesit serta cepatnya. ia terus memukul, menendang tetapi tak kunjung mengenai sang target, dan itu membuatnya marah. Deidarapun meningkatkan kecepatannya namun ia lengah dan

BUAGH

BRUGH

"hahaha... kaum leluhur hebat? hebat apanya?" ejek Orochimaru

"serang bersama!" perintah Ryuu dan merekapun melesat menyerang Orochimaru secara bersamaan dan itu membuat Orochimaru kewalahan akibatnya dan perlahan tubuh Orochimarupun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan chakra namun berwarna hitam pekat, khas milik sang iblis da "AAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya kencang dan

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

keempat orang yang tak sempat menghindarpun terlempar jauh hanya dengan tekanan chakra iblis yang sangat kuat dari Orochimaru itu

Orochimaru menatap mereka yang tengah kesakitan lalu dengan langkah pasti ia melangkah mendekati sang bocah yang kiri berusaha untuk berdiri itu "kau, aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu itu, apakah kau anak dari orang itu atau tidak" ujar Orochimaru tetap melangkah mendekat namun

"akh" Orochimaru dengan sakit akibat cahaya hijau yang keluar dari leher anak bertopeng itupun mengenainya da "kalung itu" guman Orochimaru dengan geram lalu dengan cepat lehernya pun memanjang dan

"AARRGGHHH" teriak Ryuu kesakitan atas apa yang Orochimaru lakukan padanya

Dengan cepat Orochimaru menghentikan gigitan itu karena merasakan sesuatu yang menuju kearahnya dan

DUAR

"hahahahaha... boneka murahan" ejek orochimaru ketika dengan tidak belas kasihnya langsung menghancurkan boneka milik Sasori itu

"sudah ya, aku kesini hanya ingin mencoba kutukan itu saja" ujarnya dengan nada tenang lalu pergi menyisakan angin

Ryuupun jatuh tak sadarkan diri atas apa yang Orochimaru lakukan padanya tadi, namun sebelum ia jatuh ketanah dengan cepat Koyuki menangkapnya

"lebih baik kita segera kekonoha saat ini" perintahnya, lalu mereka pergi

.

.

.

dengan sangat tergesa-gesa sang Hokage berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit ketika mendengar kabar bocah kesayangannya tengah dalam kondisi mengenaskan

BRAK

"bagaimana?" tanyanya pada sakura setelah membanting pintu dengan sangat keras itu tanpa merasa bersalah

"dia baik-baik saja, tapi – "

"tapi apa?" Tanya Tsunade tak sabaran dan menatap penuh Sakura

Sakura memperlihatkan sesuatu seperti tiga titik di leher anak bertopeng itu dengan penuh Tanya "ini seperti sebuah kutukan" ujarnya

"ya, sewaktu Orochimaru menggigitnya, tiba tiba ia seperti menahan sakit lalu jatuh pingsan" tambah Koyuki dengan sedikit rasa cemas

Tsunade melihanya dan terbelalak "benar, i-ini kutukan" ujarnya pelan dan sedikit cemas

"bagaimana ini?" Tanya Deidara yang juga ikut panic

BRAK

"jangan membanting pintu!" marah Tsunade karena dibuat kaget

"maaf, aku kesini untuk melihat kabar rubah kecil itu" ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya lalu menunjuk anak yang sedang tertidur lemah itu "ck" decak Tsunade sebal

"aku tadi mendengar dia terkena kutukan. benar?" Tanya Jiraiya lalu mendapat jitakan gratis dari Tsunade "kau menguping?" Tanya Tsunade tajam

"hehehe.. aku tak sengaja dan hmm.. coba kulihat" setelah melihat betapa kagetnya Jiraiya akan kutukan ini "gawat!" ujarnya dengan nada pelan namun masih terdengar oleh sang hokage "kita harus mendiskusikan ini bersama 'nya'" tambah Jiraiya

"tidak bisa" protes Tsunade keras "jika dia tau dia pasti akan khawatir dan sakitnya akan parah" tambah Tsunade

Deidara, Koyuki dan Sakura hanya mampu mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang itu dengan penuh Tanya "apa dia tidak apa apa?" Tanya Koyuki dengan nada khawatir. meski ia tidak tau siapa sebenarnya anak itu, tetapi rasa khawatir tetap saja menggerogotinya

"bisa dibilang ia tapi juga tidak" jawab Jiraiya pendek menatap wanita didepannya "dia akan mencoba membunuh orang tersayangnya akibat kutukan itu, apalagi disaat marah" tambah Jiraiya

"apakah kutukan itu bisa dihilangkan?" Tanya Deidara

"aku tidak tau, tapi aku pernah membaca buku penghilang kutukan Uchiha" ujarnya dengan nada tenang

"aku bisa menolongnya kalau begitu. karena aku juga Uchiha" ujar Koyuki dengan nada sedikit senang

"tidak"

"kenapa?" Tanya Koyuki heran, ia berfikir ia akan bisa mempelajarinya saja karena itu milik Uchiha tetapi "hanya darah murni yang bisa, tetapi harus dengan bantuan Namikaze, dan lagipula Namikaze sudah lenyap" ujar Jiraiya sedikit lemah

"tidak" elak Deidara dengan suara keras "masih ada satu Namikaze" ujarnya lalu menatap Koyuki. Koyuki menganggukkan kepalanya "hah?" kaget Tsunade dan Jiraiya lalu menatap penuh Tanya Koyuki

"Naruto Namikaze" jawab Koyuki dan Deidara serempak dengan senyum misterius

"apa?" kaget Tsunade dengan apa yang didengarkannya 'pantas saja' batin kedua orang itu ketika tau salah satu anaknya memiliki wind ability.

Mereka memang tau jika Naruto berasal dari negri langit atau bisa disebut dia adalah seorang angel, tapi mereka tidak tau jika Naruto adalah seorang Namikaze. karena Naruto sendiri tidak memberitahukan nama marganya ketika itu

**FBON**

saat itu hujan deras melanda Konoha, dengan angin kencang serta gemuruh petir, seakan langit sedang bersedih sejadi-jadinya kala itu. bertepatan dengan itu pada waktu pagi, Tsunade yang baru saja membuka Pintu kediamannya langsung terbelalak kaget ketika menemukan seorang gadis yang pingsan, apalagi melihat sayap putihnya itu, pertanda jika dia seorang angel

dengan segera Tsunade membawa wanita itu masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu memeriksakan keadaan wanita yang terlihat mengenaskan itu, baju basah kuyup, serta demam tinggi.

saat itu juga Jiraiya datang karena Tsunade memberitahunya akan hal yang ia temukan tadi pagi. Tsunade dan jiraiya menunggu gadis itu sadarkan diri sambil membicarakan sesuatu. beberapa jam mereka menunggu, akhirnya sang gadis sadar

"kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada lembut. dapat Tsunade pandang mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan sakit itu. sungguh wanita yang malang "di-dimana?" Tanya Gadis itu parau

"tenang, kau aman ada disini" ujar Tsunade menenangkan gadis itu, gadis itupun melihat sekeliling ruangan lalu bernafas lega "siapa Namamu?" Tanya Jiraiya sopan

"Naruto" jawab gadis itu pelan.

"sebaiknya hilangkan sayapmu, karena sekarang kau tengah berada didunia manusia" ucap Tsunade dengan nada lembut, takut membuat gadis itu takut "ja-janinku" guman gadis itu pelan. Tsunade memberikan senyum manis pada Naruto "dia baik-baik saja" katanya

Naruto tampak bernafas lega kembali setelah mengetahui janinnya selamat "bagaimana kau bisa kedunia manusia?" Tanya Tsunade bingung

Naruto kembali berwajah sedih ketika mengingat hal itu "aku lari dari negeriku" ujarnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

"mungkin sedikit hal pribadi, tapi kenapa kau lari dari sana?" kini giliran Jiraiya yang bertanya

"Hiks...a-aku...maaf," guman Naruto sambil terisak kecil

Tsunade tersenyum maklum. dia merasa jika gadis itu tengah dalam tekanan batin dan juga dia merasa iba dengannya "tidak apa-apa, jika tidak ingin memberitahukannya" ujarnya

hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga kembali, sampai suara serak naruto membuat dua orang itu menatapnya dengan kebingungan "tolong rahasiakan identitasku, bisakan?" tanyanya

"ada apa?"

"aku hanya ingin hidup disini seperti manusia jika kalian mengizinkan" jawabnya dengan nada sedikit ragu

"boleh kok" jawab Tsunade dengan nada ceria. dari sinilah mereka menjadi akrab

**FBOFF**

tiba-tiba wajah Tsunade dan Jiraiya menjadi sedih ketika mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan Naruto.

Koyuki,Deidara dan Sakura saling pandang ketika melihat dua orang itu terdiam dengan wajah sedih "tolong jaga anak ini" ujar Tsunade pelan lalu Tsunade dan Jiraiya pergi dari ruangan itu dengan mimic wajah sedih. membuat tiga wanita itu terdiam seketika

setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Sakura kembali memeriksakan keadaan anak bertopeng itu "bagaimana jika kita buka topeng anak ini?" Tanya Sakura mulai jahil "tak ada yang lihat" ujarnya meyakinkan kedua wanita disampingnya

"tidak bisa, ini bersifat rahasia. yaaa... meski aku juga penasaran dengannya" jawab Koyuki dengan nada sedikit kecewa. tapi apa mau dikata? ini adalah peraturan Negara mereka, bahwa identitas para ANBU harus dirahasiakan dari muka umum

.

.

.

"bagaimana ini?" Tanya Tsunade frustasi. ia harus memilih Naruto diketahui oleh mereka atau menyangkit Ryuu anak dari Naruto sendiri. Tsunade memijit pelipisnya sedikit rasa pusing akan hal ini. belum lagi masalah yang satu terselesaikan, sekarang malah ada masalah baru lagi

"Untuk sementara kita diamkan saja, lagipula tanda-tanda kutukan itu masih belum ada" kata Jiraiya mencoba menenangkan teman lamanya ini yang sekarang menyandang gelar Kage

"ya, lagipula aku tidak ingin dia bersedih lagi. aku sudah menganggapnya keluargaku" jawab Tsunade pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca

.

.

.

Malam hari di Konoha tampak tenang seperti biasanya, suasana dingin dan juga penjagaan disetiap sudut kota ini.

Terlihat disalah satu rumah, sang anak gadis bermata shappire sedang menatap langit melalui jendela kamar ibunya. sejak tadi saat kakaknya pergi, ia hanya didalam kamar ibunya, menjaganya yang sedang sakit. Baru kali ini Hikari melihat ibunya seperti ini.

dari tadi juga panasnya tak kunjung turun, entah ada apa sebenarnya dengan ibunya ini. membuatnya tak bisa jauh dari sang ibu yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayangnya saat ini

Hikari kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh ibunya, tapi tetap saja hasilnya sama, tetap saja tinggi.

Tok tok tok

Koyuki beranjak dari samping ranjang sang ibu lalu keluar kamarnya ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu

setelah Hikari membukakan pintu, tampaklah sang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat "Hika-chan?" tanyanya dengan senyum hangat

"ah, silahkan masuk Ino-nee" ajaknya. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti Hikari masuk. sampai ia berhenti disabuah kamar dan ketika membukanya ternyata temannya sedang sakit didalam sana "ah, aku khawatir tadi ia tak masuk, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Ino entah pada siapa

"kata nii-san, kaa-chan mimpi buruk dan jadinya begini deh" guman Hikari dengan sedih melihat keadaan ibunya "dimana Ryuu?" Tanya Ino

"dia sedang pergi mencari obat" bohong Hikari

"panasnya tinggi" ucap Ino memegang kening Naruto, dapat ia rasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang tinggi "sebaiknya kita bawa kerumah sakit jika seperti ini terus" ujar Ino merasa cemas dengan keadaan Naruto

"tidak usah, sebentar lagi pasti panasnya turun" ucap Hikari. Ino terkekeh pelan akan jawaban yang sungguh dewasa dari Hikari "ah hikari-chan, kalau begitu besok aku kesini lagi untuk melihat keadaannya. aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Ino sekalian pamit pada sang anak. Hikari menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengantarkan ino sampai depan rumahnya "ja nee Hika-chan" pamitnya lalu pergi

.

.

.

esok harinya, kebetulan dirumahnya sedang kehabisan bahan makanan. Hikapun pergi kepasar seorang diri. ia sudah terbiasa pergi seorang diri, orang-orang desa yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum melihat anak pintar itu. sesekali juga ada yang menyapanya ramah dan Hikari hanya membalas dengan tersenyum lembut pada mereka. sungguh anak yang baik dan manis

setelah Hikari merasa sudah terbeli semua kebutuhan iapun berjalan menuju rumah, takut sang ibu bangun dan mendapatinya tak ada. ia terus berjalan dengan langkah santai sembari menatap orang orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara lembut memanggilnya. ia menatap kearah sang pemanggil itu

"hai hika-chan" sapa wanita itu dengan ramah. Hikari hanya tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian ia terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya 'bukankah dia sedang ada misi?' Tanya Hikari didalam hatinya 'Ryuu?' batinnya lagi menanyakan kemanakah kakaknya saat ini

"hei. heiada apa Hika-chan?" Tanya wanita itu ketika melihat perubahan wajah anak manis didepannya. Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban jika ia taka pa-apa

"oh ya, kau dari belanja ya? kenapa tidak orang tuamu saja?" Tanya Koyuki ramah sambil berjalan sejajar dengan Hikari "dia sedang sakit" jawab Hikari pendek

"lho? ayahmu dimana?" Tanya Koyuki kembali

Wajah Hikari berubah menjadi sedih ketika apa yang ditanyakan Koyuki padanya. ia memang dari dulu menginginkan seorang ayah yang ada disampingnya. tapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat wajah sedih sang ibu saat ia menanyakan kabar sang ayah. Hikari menggeleng lemah

"maaf" sesal Koyuki ketika melihat raut wajah Hikari yang sedih. ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat anak ini sedih, tapi dengan segala perkiraannya ketika melihat wajah anak itu, ia jadi mengingat Naruto dan Sasuke. sungguh perpaduan yang bagus

Koyuki melihat sebuah kursi panjang ditaman lalu membawa Hikari duduk dikursi taman sejenak "rumahmu didekat sini?" Tanya Koyuki

Hikari hanya menganggukkan kepala, terlalu malas untuk berbicara dengan orang ini. ia takut kalau ia akan keceplosan mengenai ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Koyuki memegang kepala Hikari dan membelai rambut hitam panjangnya penuh sayang. lalu kembali Koyuki memegang kepala Hikari lalu memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. sedangkan Hikari hanya membiarkan saja. ia merasakan aura yang sangat baik dari orang ini, membuat hatinya menjadi nyaman dan seperti sangat rindu

Koyuki melihat apa saja yang beberapa jam lalu Hikari lakukan dan ia hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya melihat Hikari tengah merawat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, ia cari, ia rindukan, dan sosok adik dari ibunya iu.

"Naru-Baa-sama" lirihnya, membuat Hikari mendongak dan menatap wajah sedih yang terpancar dari wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

akhirnya selesai juga Chap duanya.

bagaimana dengan chap ini?

maaf jika mengecewakan readers sekan

sasuke selingkuh? ya itu masih misteri

terimakasih atas reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**Black and Blue**

**By: Nauchi Kirika – Chan**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Naruto pergi dari istana menuju kedunia manusia dan hidup bahagia disana. tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. sejarah seperti terulang kembali... apakah Sasuke berhasil membawa Naruto kembali? siapa Black and Blue dulu dan sekarang?..(SasufemNaru)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Naru-Baa-sama" lirihnya, membuat Hikari mendongak dan menatap wajah sedih yang terpancar dari wanita itu.

dengan kaget Hikari langsung menatap wajah sedih "eeehh?"

"nee-san tidak apa?" Tanya Hikari sedikit khawatir. Koyuki menatap Hikari lembut lalu memeluknya dengan erat "Hika-chan" Lirihnya terus memeluk Hikari. sedangkan Hikari hanya mampu berdiam diri saat orang yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya ini memeluknya. namun tak bisa ia pungkiri juga jika pelukan gadis itu cukup nyaman untuknya

setelah melepaskan pelukannya sekali lagi Koyuki memperhatikan wajah Hikari. Hikaripun dengan memberanikan diri bertanya "maaf nee-san, nee-san tau Naruto dan sepertinya sangat dekat. sebenarnya nee-san dan Naruto itu ada hubungan apa?"

Koyuki menatap Hikari bingung 'ibunya kok dia bilang Naruto?' batinnya bertanya-tanya "Naruto itu adiknya ibuku, Namikaze Kyuubi. dan nama yang..."

"Koyuki!" teriak seseorang yang telah membuat Koyuki secara reflex menghentikan pembicaraannya "sepertinya untuk saat ini kita harus kerumah sakit" teriak orang itu. padahal orang itu tidak terlalu jauh dengannya

"ada apa?" Tanya Koyuki bingung menatap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Tobi "kita berdua harus menahannya sekarang!" ujar Tobi

Koyuki menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Hikari yang juga ternyata menatapnya "maaf, nanti akan kita lanjutkan" dan Koyukipun menghilang bersama dengan orang yang diyakini Hikari bernama Tobi itu

Hikari yang sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadipun penasaran dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikutikedua orang itu menuju kerumah sakit dengan shunshin

.

.

.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Koyuki memandang sang Hokage atau sang pemimpin mereka "itu!" tunjuk Tsunade dengan sedikit gelisah "kenapa kau tak menahannya?" Tanya Koyuki melihat dan ia membelalakkan matanya "dia menjadi wujud kalian. aku tak bisa mengalahkannya jika sudah begitu" ujar Tsunade

Koyuki dan kaum angel lainnya tak mampu menahan keterkejutan mereka ketika melihat anak itu "di-dia kaum angel" Guman Hinata sedikit takut melihat aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh anak itu

BRAK

semua menatap sosok anak yang tadi membuka pintu secara kasar. sedangkan anak itu hanya mampu menatap anak didepannya dengan terbelalak "nii-san!" teriaknya ketika melihatnya

"ti-tidak mungkin!" lirihnya menahan air mata. ia tidak tau ternyata ia adalah seorang angel, ia tak tau juga apa yang menjadi kan kakaknya dalam wujud mengerikan dengan tangan yang banyak semacam tato itu

Tsunade hanya mampu menatap prihatin pada Hikari lalu memeluknya erat sedangkan kau angel yang lain sedang menahan 'Black' dengan sekuat mereka. walaupun dia hanya seorang anak kecil tetapi melihat kemampuannya ini tak mungkin bisa diremehkan

Koyuki menitikkan air mata ketika satu fakta laggi yang harus ia ketahui, bahwa ternyata bocah itu adalah anak dari Naruto juga, terbukti ketika Hikari memanggilnya 'nii-san' tadi. Tobi memberi isyarat untuk mengadakan ritual penyegelan sementara, Koyukipun mengangguk lemah dan dengan dibantu oleh para angel juga Jiraiya, mereka dengan sigap menahan 'black' yang sedang mengamuk dan acara ritual penyegelan un dimulai

Koyuki membuat beberapa symbol aneh dan dibantu oleh chakra khusus para Uchiha dan "AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH" teriak 'black' kesakitan

"bertahanlah, ini tak akan lama" teriak Koyuki untuk menenangkan, tapi anak itu tetap berteriak kesakitan dan setelah ritual penyegelan selesai anak itupun pingsan dan jatuh dipangkuan Koyuki "nii-san!" teriak Hikari lalu beranjak menuju sang bocah bertopeng itu dan memeluknya

"Hika-chan, biarkan dia istirahat" uap Tsunade lembut. Hikari menganggukkan kepalanya lemah dan membiarkan Sakura membaringkannya ditempat tidur "buka topengnya!" perintah Tsunade dengan nada tegas membuat seisi ruangan menatapnya. seakan tau Tsunadepun menjawab "sudahlah, semua sudah terbongkar. tak ada yang perlu disebunyikan" jawabnya

setelah membuka topengnya, semua melihat anak itu dan terbelalak. sungguh tampan seperti ayahnya. memiliki rambut jabrik warna hitam kebiruan dan memiliki kulit putih seputih susu serta wajah yang indah dan tampan. tak ada yang cacat disana. Mereka beralih menatap Hikari yang juga hampir mirip dengan anak yang terbaring itu 'mereka kembar' itulah batin para angel serempak

Hikari duduk disamping sang kakak lalu memegang tangannya erat, takut sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya. Hikari menatap Tanya pada Tsunade yang memandanginya "apa yang terjadi dengan nii-san baa-sama da-dan nii-san – "

"ya, akan aku jelaskan padamu, Hikari" ucap Tsunade memotong perkataan Hikari ketika wajah sedih dan kebingungan tengah ia lihat "kalian adalah kaum leluhur, dan Ryuu terkena kutukan dari orochimaru" lanjut Tsunade dengan ragu "maaf aku baru bisa menceritakan ini padamu. tolong jangan benci ibumu, juga semua yang menutupi ini darimu." tambahnya

Koyuki juga ikut angkat bicara "kuharap kau tidak membenci kami Hika-chan, tadi aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kau keluarga Namikaze juga Uchiha."

Hikari hanya mampu meneteskan air matanya lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. menyisakan orang-orang yang sepertinya turut terharu "biarkan dia!" tegur Tsunade ketika mengetahui Koyuki ingin menyusul Hikari

.

.

.

Hikari terus berlari dilorong rumah sakit dan keluar menuju taman. sudah cukup ia mengetahui semuanya. asal usulnya, siapa dia, serta kakaknya

Kaa-san selalu sedih jika ia menanyakan tentang keluarga ibunya, apa marganya dan siapa atau dimana ayahnya. bahkan sekarang ibunya langsung sakit walau hanya mendengar penghuni langit saja. ada apa dengan ibunya sebenarnya? apakah selama ini yang membuat ibunya seperti ini adalah mereka? tapi, kenapa mereka datang dan menanyakan ibunya?

banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang diotaknya saat ini. Hikaripun duduk menenangkan dirinya lalu menatap langit biru dengan helaan nafas berat. kenapa juga ia ditakdirkan menjadi anak yang cukup jenius? itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini. kalau ia bodoh, ia pasti dengan mudah akan menghilangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dari otaknya

beberapa menit kemudian Hikari membelalakkan matanya ketika sadar berapa lama ia tinggalkan ibunya yang sakit dirumah, dengan segera ia langsung shunshin menuju rumahnya

.

.

.

Koyuki sekarang berada didepan sebuah rumah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal serta orang yang juga selama ini keluarganya cari. Koyuki memegang knop pintu lalu berusaha membukanya 'tidak terkunci' batinnya dan membuka pintu itu

tak ada siapa-siapa didalamnya, koyukipun mencari kamar Naruto dan dia mendapatkannya. dapat ia lihat wanita cantik, sangat cantik malah sedang tertidur nyenyak diatas ranjang, wajah itu sungguh damai dan tenang 'cantik' itulah yang terlintas dibenaknya ketika melihat wajah Naruto, walau ini hanya berwujud manusia tetapi bagaimana jika menjadi angel? pasti sangat cantik

Koyuki duduk disamping ranjang Naruto lalu memperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama dan mengelus surai pirang panjang milik Naruto. 'akhirnya' batinnya lega, ia akan melakukan apapun agar Naruto kembali keistana beserta kedua anaknya

Koyuki berhenti mengelus surai pirang Naruto ketika merasakan pergerakan Naruto lalu membuka mata.

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan lalu berusaha mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya, saat diarasanya ada orang lain selain dirinya ia segera melirik kearah samping dan "siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang serta mata berwarna merah yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang itu sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya

"maaf" guman Koyuki ketika ternyata Naruto tidak mengenalnya "sa-sa – "

"nee-san?" Tanya orang itu yang entah kapan sudah berada dibelakangnya "Hikari? kau yang membawanya?" Tanya Naruto ketika mengetahui Hikari datang menggunakan shunshin 'kapan dia ada?' batin Koyuki bertanya

"e... i-iya" jawab Hikari dengan menundukkan kepalanya takut. ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak suka dengan orang asing masuk kerumahnya sedangkan Koyuki hanya menatap bingung anak itu 'ada apa dengannya? kenapa dia malah berbohong?' Tanya Koyuki dalam hati

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya "ha-hati-hati" guman Hikari segera membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto tersenyum kecil "ah... aku sudah baikan kok, tak usah khawatir" ujar Naruto ketika melihat kekhawatiran diwajah sang anak "Namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Nama saya Koyuki"

DEG

"ka-kau!" tunjuk Naruto shock "ya, Naru-baa-sama" jawabnya dengan sangat pelan

Naruto langsung bungkam melihat wajah cantik itu menjadi sedih "dari mana kau tau aku ada disini? Tanya Naruto dengan halus. Hikari menatap Naruto dengan wajah sedihnya "ma-maaf Naru-baa-sama, kami sejak dulu mencarimu, ta-tapi kami tak menemukanmu. dan-dan sekarang..."

"untuk apa mencariku? bertemu kalianpun aku tak sudi apalagi kembali 'ketempat' itu" potong Naruto dengan cepat, ia menjadi dingin saat berkata seperti itu dan membuat Hikari kaget ketika melihat wajah dingin dan datar dari ibu yang selalu tersenyum atau saat bersedih itu. jujur saja, Hikari baru kali ini melihat ibunya dengan mimik wajah sedater dan sedingin itu

"kaa-san" guman kecil Hikari yang tentunya tak terdengar oleh kedua wanita itu

"baa-sa – "

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu! aku sudah bukan Namikaze ataupun mahluk langit. semua sudah aku kubur dalam-dalam. dan sekarang kalian datang merusaknya... aku tak sudi!" ucap Naruto sekali lagi memotong perkataan Koyuki "walau kakakku sendiri!" lanjutnya

saat Naruto mengatakan dengan nada datar dan menusuk, membuat Hati Koyuki seakan ditusuk jarum dan dicabik-cabik. ingin rasanya ia menangis, ingin rasanya ia memaksa dan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi apa daya? Naruto menolak untuk mendengarkan. sedangkan ketika ia memanggil "baa-sama' saja langsung dipotong dengan cepat

"kaa-san!" teriak Hikari karena tak tahan melihat Koyuki yang telah menjatuhkan air matanya "su-sudah kaa-san" ujarnya lemah. Hikari lalu memegang pundak Koyuki "ayo nee-san hika antar keluar" gumannya dan Koyukipun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu keluar bersama Hikari "maaf atas perkataan ibuku ya nee-san, kumohon turuti saja perkataannya, Hika tidak ingin kaa-san hika sedih. walau Hika sempat shock jika tau Hika seorang angel, tapi demi kaa-san. Biarkan kami dan jangan cari kami" ucap anak itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca setelah mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah

"maaf Hika, tapi ini demi kebaikan ibumu dan Juga ayahmu. semua ini hanya salah faham. dan kami hanya ingin kalian kembali" ucap Koyuki bersikukuh "aku tak akan lelah untuk membujuk Naruto-baa-sama walau aku harus sakit mendengarkannya" lanjut Koyuki lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hikari yang berdiri mematung didepan rumahnya

'apa sebenarnya masa lalu kaa-chan' batin Hikari sedih lalu memasuki rumahnya dan menuju kamar sang ibu, Hika berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar sang ibu yang sudah terbuka lebar. terlihat disana bahwa ibunya tengah bersedih dengan tubuh bergetar serta isakan isakan kecil yang terdengar

"kaa-chan" panggilnya dengan nada bergetar. Naruto menoleh lalu Hikari segera memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat "kaa-chan, Hika mohon jangan seperti ini" lirih Hikari didalam pelukan sang ibu "ma-maaf Hika-chan, maaf kaa-chan tidak jujur hikss... maaf kaa-chan menyembunyikan ini padamu. ta-tapi kaa-chan mohon jangan benci kaa-chan, jangan tinggalkan kaa-chan, karena kalianlah yang membuat kaa-chan masih bertahan hidup" ucap Naruto disela sela tangisannya

"kaa-chan" guman Hikari lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap shappire sang ibu yang tengah kabur "aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, tentang diriku, kaa-chan dan juga marga kaa-chan" ucapnya dengan nada pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto

Naruto membelalakkan matanya shock "Hi-hikari" gumannya merasa bersalah

"tak apa kaa-chan, Hika mengerti kok, Hika akan selalu ada bersama kaa-chan dan Ryuu-nii" jawab Hikari mantap lalu tersenyum tulus pada sang ibu.

Naruto juga membalas senyuman manis dari anaknya, walau umurnya masih sepuluh tahun, tapi Narto bangga karena mereka sudah sangat dewasa dan juga ia sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan karena berkatnya ia masih dapat memiliki keluarga

.

.

.

"masuk"

Hikaripun membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu "ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, ia baru saja mendapat informasi dari salah satu kodoknya ketika Tsunade memanggilnya "suaramu serak, kau habis menangis?" Tanya Tsunade khawatir. tak menjawab pertanyaan Hikari sama sekali

"tidak" jawab Hikari pendek serta nada dingin

"aku akan ketempat ibumu nanti untuk menjelaskan ini" ucapnya menatap Hikari atau bisa disebut 'Blue' dengan sangat serius "misi ini sangat rahasia, karena kakakmu sedang dirumah sakit maka aku akan menugaskanmu" lanjutnya

"kenapa bukan yang lain saja? Shika-san juga tau la – "

"mereka sudah memiliki misi tersendiri" potong Tsunade cepat "silahkan masuk" lanjutnya ketika mendengar suara ketukan

"kenapa anak kecil lagi sih?" Tanya Deidara kesal ketika memasuki ruangan Hokage dan disusul tobi, sakura, koyuki, Sasori dan gaara

"hanya tinggal dia yang mengetahui tentang kalian dan juga masalah ini" jawabnya dengan nada serius "blue, jaga dirimu baik-baik" lanjut Tsunade dengan nada khawatir. Hikari atau 'blue' hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan berbalik arah "heh?" kaget Deidara ketika tak ada kata satupun keluar dari anak itu "silahkan ikuti dia" perintah Tsunade dan mereka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti 'blue'

sama seperti mereka bersama 'black'. hening dan dingin

sekali lagi Deidara ingin mencari tahu tentang orang ini "hei, dari suaramu aku tau kau anak perempuan, tapi bersikaplah seperti anak manis, jangan diam saja!" ujar Deidara kesal

perlu kalian ketahui jika anak itu tengah memakai pakaian ANBU dengan jubah berwarna hitam serta topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, sedangkan rambut panjangnya tak terlihat karena ia mengikatnya lalu menggulung rambutnya agar tak satupun orang tau siapa dia atau mencoba mencari tahu tentangnya dari hal-hal yang kecil seperti warna dan model rambut

Anak itu tetap tak menjawab dan terus lompat kepohon satunya dan begitu seterusnya, tak peduli akan sesuatu karena ini bukanlah dirinya. pikirannya sekarang tengah terarah pada sosok ibu yang amat ia cintai serta kakaknya

"sampai!" ujarnya dingin ketika sampai disuatu tempat rahasia. Bahkan Koyuki juga sedari tadi diam saja lalu maju dan melaksanakan penyegelan penutup agar lebih sempurna

setelah selesai iapun memanggil Karin "Karin, bawa mereka kembali, biarkan aku dan yang lain disini. katakan pada kaa-sama, aku sedang membujuk seseorang yang sudah lama kita cari" ujarnya dengan nada dingin

Karinpun menganggukkan kepalanya seakan mengerti siapa yang dia maksudkan itu dan berbalik memimpin barisan dan menghilang. sedangkan 'blue' hanya diam tetapi telinganya tetap bekerja mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Koyuki

.

.

.

"Otouto" panggil Itachi ketika ia sampai dikamar Sasuke. ia melihat Sasuke yang memegang selembar foto dirinya beserta adik iparnya itu tengah tersenyum 'selalu begini' batin Itachi sedih dengan sosok Sasuke sekarang ini yang terlihat rapuh dan lemah

"kudengar kau tidak ingin makan, lebih baik kau makan. sebentar lagi ada acara pertemuan" ujarnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tetap diam memandang Foto gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu

.

.

.

"lapor tuan, semua misi sudah selesai" ujarnya dengan menudnuk hormat

"dimana Koyuki?" Tanya sang Ratu

"dia ada urusan dengan 'orang itu' Kyuubi-sama" jawab Karin dengan menunduk hormat. Itachi dan Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alis mereka bingung apa maksud dari Karin lalu saling pandang "orang itu? siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap lurus Karin bermaksud meminta jawaban yang lebih jelas

Karin menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menatap mereka secara bergantian "dia..."

"Naruto-sama yangmulia"

.

.

.

"kudengar kau tidak ingin makan, lebih baik kau makan. sebentar lagi ada acara pertemuan"

setelah Itachi pergi, Sasuke menatap makanan yang sudah beberapa menit tersaji dimeja lalu kembali menatap Foto yang ia pegang. Sasuke mengecup foto itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju keluar kamar, tak menghiraukan makanan yang sejak tadi diatas meja yang mungkin sudah mulai dingin.

ia melangkahkan kakinya entah ingin kemana karena bosan, tapi ketika ia mendengar pembicaraan itu ia berhenti "orang itu? siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi. Sasuke terus menajamkan telinganya agar dapat terdengar dengan jelas

"Naruto-sama" jawab Karin dan Sasukepun terbelalak kaget sehingga tak sengaja salah satu barang jatuh dan pecah

"Sasuke" panggil Itachi ketika mereka mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh lalu melihatnya yang ternyata ulah Sasuke "dimana Naruto?" tanyanya dingin, tak menghiraukan panggilan Itachi dan menatap Karin dengan sangat tajam

Karin yang merasakan aura dingin dan tatapan tajam dari pangeranpun merinding dan menatap Sasuke dengan takut "di-dia, a-ada di Konoha Sa-sasuke-Sama" jawabnya dengan bergetar takut lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya

Sasuke langsung menghilang dari tempat itu dengan Itachi dan Kyuubi yang berteriak memanggilnya dan Karin hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya takut. walau bagaimana pun pangeran yang satu itu adalah pangeran yang terdingin, terangkuh. dan Karin tau, hanya satu orang yang dapat membuat Sasuke tersenyum. yaitu Naruto

.

.

.

dirumah sakit dengan nuansa putih terlihat seorang anak yang tengah tertidur dengan ditemani seorang wanita panjang yang juga terlihat tertidur diatas kursi menunggu sang anak terbangun. walau ia tak terlalu kenal dengan anak ini tapi karena anak ini adalah anak dari sahabatnya dengan senang hati ia akan menjaganya sampai terbangun

Anak itu membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, setelah itu ia memandang kesekelilingnya lalu saat ia ingin mengangkat tangannya ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh tangannya. iapun menoleh kesamping ingin tau siapa itu tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan ibunya tengah tertidur sambil memegang kepalanya

'kenapa dia menungguku?' batin Ryuu bingung dengan wanita asing yang baru dikenalnya ini saat menjadi 'black'

Hinata yang merasakan ada pergerakanpun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Ryuu yang juga sedang memandanginya. ia lalu memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada anak yang baru saja sadar "sudah sadar? ah.. kalau begitu biar aku panggilkan suster ya" ucapnya lembut lalu tersenyum kembali dan beranjak untuk memanggil sang suster

beberapa saat kemudian susterpun datang memeriksanya dan ketika dirasa sudah baikan akhirnya suster itu kembali dan masuklah Tsunade, Hinata, Sasori, Deidara dan tobi kedalam ruangan tempat Ryuu dirawat

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Tsunade yang langsung duduk dikursi samping ranjang Ryuu

Ryuu duduk lalu menatap Tsunade dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya "tidak ada" jawab Ryuu singkat lalu memegang lehernya yang mulai berdenyut "apa kau mengingat sesuatu Ryuu-kun?" Tanya Tsunade sekali lagi

Ryuu tampaknya belum sepenuhnya sadar jika ia sedang tak memakai topeng saat ini. dan ketika ia – "tak apa, mereka sudah tau, apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Tsunade kembali dengan nada lembut

"tidak" jawab Ryuu singkat

sedangkan orang orang dibelakang Ryuu hanya tersenyum melihatnya "dia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya ne" bisik Deidara pada tobi dengan kikikan kecil dan Tobipun mengangguk setuju

Ryuu menatap mereka yang tengah berbisik bisik "kenapa kau memberitahu mereka?" Tanya Ryuu sinis menatap Tsunade tajam

Tsunade menghela nafas mendapat tatapan tajam dari anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya itu "tak apa, ternyata kau tidak mengingatnya ya" ujar Tsunade menatap Ryuu serius "pasti kau ingat bagaimana Orochimaru memberikanmu kutukan itu" tunjuk Tsunade "kau tau, kutukan itu membuat sesuatu yang seharusnya mereka tak ketahui menjadi tau" lanjut Tsunade. Ryuu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung "kau – "

"kaum angel"

Ryuu terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang barusan Tsunade katakan padanya "tidak" ujarnya dingin

"Ryuu, ini semua benar. ibumu menyembunyikan ini karena masalalunya. dan kuharap kau tidak membencinya dan membenci orang orang yang ada dibelakangku" ucap Tsunade

"itu pertanda ibuku tak sudi menjadi kau angel, jika memang begitu" ucap Ryuu sangat dingin menatap sengit Tsunade "aku sebenarnya ingin tau apa yang disembunyikan ibuku. tapi semakin aku ingin tau darinya, semakin pula dia menjadi sedih" ucapnya kembali dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"kalau memang ia aku akan mengikutinya. asalkan ibuku senang itu sudah cukup"

"ryuu" panggil Tsunade "kau harus mengetahui ini" ujarnya kembali serius dengan menggenggam tangan Ryuu ketika ia tau jika Ryuu ingin melarikan diri darinya dan tak ingin tau masalalu ibunya

.

.

.

keesokan harinya

setelah pembicaraan serius antara Ryuu dan Tsunade serta beberapa kaum angel, Ryuupun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit dan disinilah ia tidur, disebuat hutan yang dinamakan hutan kematian, hutan tempatnya berlatih.

"jika memang benar, kenapa? kenapa 'dia' tidak mencari kami? kenapa dia baru mencari kami sekarang?" guman Ryuu tetap melancarkan serangan kepada pepohonan yang sudah mulai hancur

"hah...hah...hah..." iapun menyudahi latihannya dan menghilangkan kekkai lalu duduk diatas pohon memikirkannya lagi

"keluar!" teriaknya dingin ketika dirasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengintainya. sosok itupun keluar dan berdiri dihadapannya. Ryuu berdiri was was "siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin menatap mata Onyzx orang itu

"cih, ternyata kau melihat latihanku ya? tak kusangka kau bisa mengetahuinya" lanjut Ryuu dengan nada dingin sedangkan orang yang didepannya tetap memandanginya dalam diam

Sosok itu menatapnya lalu 'mata itu' batin Ryuu shock ketika melihat mata sharingan Sasuke "Uchiha?" Tanya Ryuu dengan pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke

"kaum angel lag? cih..."

Sasuke menatap anak itu dengan bingung. dari mana ia mengetahui marganya? kenapa anak itu mengetahui ia sebagai angel? dan dia? apakah dia? pemikiran Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengarkan kata yang dikeluarkan anak itu "kau sudah melihat latihanku. aku – " ucapnya menggantung menatap Sasuke sengit "bertarung denganku" ucapnya dengan yakin

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya "kau? cih... bocah tak pantas melawanku" entah kenapa kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir sang revan

"buktikan" ucap Rruu dan

hal yang sama Ryuu lakukan yaitu menjadikan matanya sharingan dengan dua tomoe dan Sasukepun terkejut melihat matanya 'dia' batinnya

tanpa aba-aba dua duanya saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan kekuatan yang sama "kau hebat" puji Sasuke ketika melihat pergerakan Ryuu yang cukup cepat dan

"stop" ujar suara gadis namun tegas dan memisahkan mereka dengan angin yang cukup besar "baka. kenapa kau menghentikannya" umpat Ryuu menatap Hikari

"maaf nii-san, kau itu baru pulih, sekarang kau bertarung dan lihat" tunjuknya pada pohon pohon yang sudah rusak "kau merusak hutan ini" lanjutnya

"maaf paman, kau siapa?" Tanya Hikari ketika melihat lawan kakaknya itu

Sasuke menatapnya intens, tak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang diutarakan Hikari padanya "hei" panggil Hikari yang merasa risih

"untuk apa kau mencariku Hikari?" Tanya Ryuu meju kehadapan Hikari

"untuk apa? kau membuatku khawatir tau, saat Tsunade-baa-san bilang kau keluar dari rumah sakit, aku langsung mencarimu dan ternyata kau ada disini" ucap Ryuu panjang lebar dengan suara cemprengnya menatap kesal Ryuu

"lalu?"

"gah... santai sekali kau Nii-san, ibu mencarimu karena kau tak kunjung pulang, tau dia khawatir" teriak Hikari dengan kesal apalagi saat mendapat reaksi yang begitu santai dari kakaknya "ayo pulang" ajaknya dan Ryuu hanya mengangguk

Hikari menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum

Deg

"daaa... paman sampai ketemu lagi" ujarnya menggenggam tangan Ryuu "dan pertarungan tadi seru, hh... andai paman mau jadi guru kami" celetuk Hikari dengan senyumnya

"jaaaa..." lanjutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergian mereka 'apakah dia?' batinnya tetap berdiri mematung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**terimakasih Kirika ucapkan untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberikan reviewnya untuk kirika... kirika sudah lanjut ini ceritanya, semoga saja tidak membosankan dan juga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini. kirika tetap tunggu reviewnya minna-san **

**balas review:**

**BlackRose783: **ya, ini dah dilanjut kok,,, terimakasih juga sudah mereview

**Ddrig: **salam kenal juga ya, nih uda update kok, tapi gak tau nih updatenya lama pa gak? hehe... oh ya, terimakasih uda sempertin review

**LNaruSasu**: hehe... mungkin kirika terlalu berlebihan kali yah hehe... terimakasih udah sempetin review

**akbar123: **ya ini dah lanjut, terimakasih reviewnya

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: **hehe.. iya, Naru emang sedih tuh... hmmm... di chap ini uda ada Sasukenya lho, tapi jangan kaget yah hehe... ini uda dilanjut dan terimakasih atas reviewnya

**Hime to Yuki: **terimakasih atas pujiannya, ini kirika uda lanjutkan kok dan terimakasih uda sempetin review ya. semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan

**gothiclolita89: **tadi kirika maunya sih gitu, tapi karena alas an tertentu jadi kirika ganti yg lain aja deh... terimakasih uda review

**kalau boleh jujur, ini kali pertama kirika membalas reviewnya hehehe... terimakasih semuanya, dan terimakasih juga yang sudah membaca**

**review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**Black and Blue**

**By: Nauchi Kirika – Chan**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Naruto pergi dari istana menuju kedunia manusia dan hidup bahagia disana. tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. sejarah seperti terulang kembali... apakah Sasuke berhasil membawa Naruto kembali? siapa Black and Blue dulu dan sekarang?..(SasufemNaru)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"tadaima" ujar kedua bocah yang sangat mirip namun yang membedakannya hanyalah gender saja.

"okaeri" jawab seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut yang berbeda dari kedua anaknya, jangankan rambut, warna kulit saja berbeda. yang sama hanya bola mata mereka, yaitu Shappire

"kaa-chan sudah sembuh?" Tanya Ryuu ketika melihat ibunya sudah mulai membaik dengan muka yang tampak lebih segar ketimbang saat sakit, terlihat pucat

"yah, begitulah, oh ya kalian kan baru sampai, cepat bersihkan diri kalian, kaa-chan sudah memasak makanan kesukaan kalian lho" ujar Naruto dengan nada riang

"yey... RAMEEENNN" pekik Hikari sangat semangat jika menyangkut makanan favorytnya sedangkan Ryuu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ibunya yang tampak kembali seperti semula, ceria, periang dan hangat.

setelah beberapa saat mereka sudah berada diruang makan menyantap makanan-makanan hasil masakan Naruto. Naruto melihat kedua anaknya makan dengan lahapnya lalu tersenyum bahagia 'kuharap akan selalu seperti ini' batinnya

"kaa-chan!" panggil Hikari sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah Naruto "eh?" kaget Naruto "ap-apa?" tanyanya

"kaa-chan melamun ya?" seru Hikari

"eh eh eh... tidak kok, kaa-chan tidak melamun" elak Naruto lalu tersenyum "cepat habiskan makanan kalian" lanjutnya

"hmm... masakan kaa-chan memang sangat enak" guman Hikari dan melanjutkan memakan ramen hasil buatan ibunya, tak sia-sia dulu Naruto bekerja di Ichiraku ramen, sehingga ia dapat mempelajari cara membuatnya dan yang membuatnya menjadi tergila-gila juga dengan ramen. anak dan ibu sama saja, maniak ramen!

.

.

.

"lapor Hokage-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu anda" ujar salah satu ANBU "suruh dia masuk" jawab Tsunade dengan tegas, walau tak bisa dipungkiri jika perasaannya sedang tak enak saat ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi

Masuklah seorang lelaki dengan gaya coolnya menatap datar Tsunade "siapa kau?" Tanya Tsunade dengan heran, iapun melihat orang itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan mengkerutkan keningnya "hm..." gumannya tak jelas

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab sosok itu dengan nada datar, khas sebagai dirinya.

Tsunade yang mendengar nama itupun membelalakkan matanya, tak menyangka jika orang inilah yang sudah membuat Naruto sampai kesini dengan keadaan mengenaskan. tapi karena ia sudah mendengar semua cerita yang salah faham antara Naruto dan Sasuke, Tsunadepun hanya shock tak menyangka jika orang ini akan kemari

"hmm Uchiha Sasuke ya? ada apa kau kemari? oh tepatnya ingin mencari siapa?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Sasuke tetap menatap Tsiunade dengan wajah datar tidak menampakkan sama sekali ekspresinya

"kau pasti suadh tau dari 'mereka'" jawab Sasuke dingin

"hah... suasana disini terlalu dingin dan mencekam ya, baik baik... kau cari saja dia disekitar desa ini, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan dimana tempatnya. aku juga tidak ingin dia menjadi sakit karenamu. dan satu lagi, jangan kasar" ujar Tsunade

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, tapi apapun akan ia lakukan asal dapat bertemu dan menjelaskan semuanya dan membawanya kembali "salah satu ANBU kepercayaanku akan mengantarmu menuju tempat tinggalmu dengan kaummu" ujar Tsunade dan datanglah sosok ANBU yang akan mengantar Sasuke

.

.

.

tidak terasa dengan berjalannya waktu, malampun tiba dengan digantikan oleh bulan yang dapat sedikit menerangi malam ini. Disebuah danau yang memang sering dijadikan tempat untuk menyendiri oleh sesosok anak berambut panjang hitam, serta memiliki mata Shappire ini untuk sekedar melihat bulan melalui pantulan air danau

ia hanya duduk diam merasakan angin malam yang berhembus menerpa wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya "boleh duduk disini?" Tanya suara halus yang berada disampingnya. Hikari menganggukkan kepalanya "kau kenapa disini? Nanti ibumu mencarimu bagaimana?" Tanya sosok wanita itu dengan suara lembut

"aku sudah meminta ijin pada kaa-chan" jawab Hikari kalem

"baguslah, kau tau aku kan? hm... bagaimana rupa ibumu sekarang?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara lembut

"masih cantik, awet muda, dan ceria. hh... awet muda, memang semua kaum angel itu seperti itu kan?" ujar Hikari dengan sedikit kedewasaan

"ah.. benar sekali. mau tau umur ibumu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Hinata

Hikari menatap Hinata dengan antusias "mau!" pekiknya. Hinata hanya terkikik mendengar jawaban sosok gadis kecil disampingnya "umurnya 197 tahun, beda setahun denganku" jawab hinata membuat Hikari melongo

"waaa... wajah kaa-chan masih muda gitu udah berumur setua itu? sungguh keren" puji Hikari dengan mata berbinar-binar "kau juga akan seperti itu lho, karena keturunanmu asli angel" ucap Hinata dengan nada senang ketika melihat wajah anak manis itu

"hm..." tiba-tiba wajah Hikari menjadi suram ketika mengetahui ia juga akan menjadi angel "tapi kaa-chan tidak ingin menjadi angel lagi, ia menyuruhku dan nii-san jangan mengungkit itu dihadapannya" lirih Hikari menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Hinata tidak tau ekspresi Hikari saat ini

"H-hikari-chan" ucapnya ktika melihat Hikari merundukkan wajahnya. Hikari mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Hinata "Boleh aku bermain dirumah Nee-san?" tanyanya yang membuat Hinata terkejut "aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri dengan keluarga baru" lanjutnya membuat Hinata semakin terkejut

"Hika-chan" panggilnya agak pelan menatap tak percaya pada anak itu? apa dia menerima mereka sebagai keluarganya?

"lagipula kaa-chan belum tau hal yang sebenarnya, dan Hika juga tidak tau kapan ibu akan mau tau" ujarnya sedikit lesu

Hinata tersenyum cerah "ayo ikut aku Hika-chan, pasti mereka senang kau datang" Hinatapun membawa Hikari menuju tempat tinggalnya

tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Hinata dan Hikari sampi didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, tapi jangan salah, isi rumah ini sangat banyak makanya besar.

"tadaima" ujar Hinata yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah "okaeri... eehhhhh Hikari?" jawab Koyuki lalu menatap Hikari kaget "boleh main disini tidak nee-san?" Tanya Hikari dengan pose imut "tentu, ayo masuk" ujar Koyuki dengan nada sangat senang, bayangkan saja jika anak dari adik ibumu datang ingin bermain kesini

"siapa Koyuki-chan?" Tanya Deidara dari dalam

ketiga wanita itu menatap Deidara dengan senyuman manis mereka "Hikari" ujarnya lalu memeluk Hikari dengan erat membuat anak itu susah untuk menghirup oksigen "Dei, kau terlalu erat memeluknya" tegur Hinata

Dei kaget lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa canggung "Habis aku senang sih hehehe"

"oh ya, Hika-chan sudah makan?" Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya

"baiklah, karena kami juga akan makan malam, jadi tunggu sebentar ya, biar aku dan Hinata yang menyiapkan makanannya" ucap Dei dengan nada senang

"kita kan wanita nee-san, bagaimana kalau aku dan nee-san memasak, kita masak makanan yang enak" sahut Hikari yang membuat ketiga wanita itu menatapnya sejenak lalu tersenyum "ayo!" ujar mereka penuh semangat

saat mereka sedang asyik memasak tiba tiba ada yang membuka pintu rumah dan "tadaima" ucap beberapa sosok itu tapi tak ada jawaban, Sakura mencium aroma masakan yang sangat enak dari dalam "aku kedapur dulu ya" pamitnya dan pergi kedapur

setelah Sakura pergi para lelaki itupun duduk "aku tidak menyangka kau sampai kesini Sasuke" ujar Tobi membuka pembicaraan "aku mendengar Karin melapor" hanya Itu yang Sasuke jawab

"jadi kami boleh kembali kelangit kan?" Tanya Yahiko menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke

"hn" jawab Sasuke

Yahiko, Tobi, Sasori saling tatap dan "kuharap itu ya" guman Sasori dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari kedua rekannya

"tapi kita tidak semudah itu membawanya"sahut Gaara yang sedari tadi diam "benar" tambah neji yang kebetulan duduk disamping gaara

"kita bisa urus itu" sahut Sasori dengan nada datar "benar" tambah Neji

tak lama kemudian Sakura datang "ayo saatnya makan malam" ujarnya dengan nada sangat ceria yang membuat para pria itu menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat

mereka lalu duduk diruang makan, entah para pria itu tak tau, tapi terlihat mereka memasak banyak sekali makanan hari ini dan wajah para wanita itu juga terlihat sangat bahagia. apakah yang terjadi? mungkin itulah yang menjadi pertanyaannya

"apa semua sudah dibawa kemeja makan?" Tanya Koyuki pada Hinata "ada satu, hasil masakan Hika-chan, sebentar" ujar Hinata lalu membawakan beberapa mangkuk ramen dibantu Hikari

Hikari membantu menyiapkan semuanya dengan tersenyum dan ikut duduk disamping Koyuki "sejak kapan Hika-chan disini?" Tanya Tobi heran dan mendapat anggukan dari Yahiko

"tadi Hinata-chan membawanya kemari" jawab Deidara

"apa tidak boleh Hika main disini?" Tanya anak itu dengan nada dibuat buat sedih

"ehh... boleh kok, kami senang kalau sering kemari" ujar Tobi cepat

"kalian memasak makanan sebanyak ini?" Tanya Yahiko tidak percaya

semua wanita yang ada disitu mengangguk mantab "dan khusus Hika-chan, dia membuat ini" tunjuk Deidara "katanya memperkenalkan makanan kesukaannya dengan ibunya" lanjut Deidara

"benarkah?" Tanya Yahiko tidak percaya

"ya, kaa-chan dulu sempat kerja di ichiraku ramen, ya jadi dia tau deh cara membuatnya, karena kebetulan juga Hika lihat cara membuatnya, Hika juga tau" jawab Hikari dengan tenang

Sasuke hanya menatap anak itu sedari tadi, Hika yang merasa ada yang menatapnyapun menoleh dan "paman yang tadi pagi bukan?" Tanya Hikari sontak membuat semua melihat kearah Sasuke lalu Hikari

"kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Sakura memastikan dan dibalas anggukan singkat Hikari "ia, waktu Hika sedang cari nii-san, Hika ketemu paman itu dengan Nii-san sedang bertarung... wiiihh keren deh" jawab Hikari dengan mantab

"bertarung?" beo Koyuki, Deidara, Tobi, Yahiko, Hinata dan Sakura

Hikari mengangguk lagi "keren lho, tapi kenapa Ryuu tidak memberi tahu Hika tentang mata itu?" ujar Hikari semakin merendah

mereka kembali menatap Hikari bingung "mata yang hampir mirip dengan paman itu" ujar Hikari lalu menunjuk Sasuke tak sopan. Semua membelalakkan matanya "kamu juga punya?" Tanya Koyuki "mata yang seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi dan memperlihatkan mata sharingannya walau hanya memiliki dua tomoe saja

Hikari menganggukkan kepalanya "ya, nee-san juga punya ya? tapi Hika susah kembaliin seperti semula" Hikaripun memperaktikkannya mirip seperti mata Koyuki

Koyuki memeluk Hikari sayang "nanti akan nee-san ajarkan, tapi apa ibumu mengetahuinya?" Tanya Koyuki penuh selidik. Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya "kenapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Hika pernah mengatakannya pad ero-jiji, dan katanya tidak boleh diberitahukan oleh siapapun, walaupun itu kaa-chan" jawab Hikari

"ah kalau begitu kita lanjutin ngobrolnya nanti saja, sekarang kita makan dulu, nanti keburu hangat lho" ucap Deidara dan merekapun makan dalam keheningan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara sendok dan garpu saja dalam ruangan itu

.

.

.

setelah makan mereka duduk diruang tamu, berkumpul bersama untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan rasa bahagia walau sebenarnya masih ada yang kurang didalamnnya

"oh ya, Hika-chan, kau tau kan kami ini siapa?" Tanya Tobi mulai membuka pembicaraan

"ya, kan semua sudah dijelasin sama Baa-chan" jawabnya

"benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dan Sakura

"ya" jawab Hikari mantab "aku akan mendukung kalian, asalkan kaa-chan bahagia" lanjutnya membuat seisi ruangan menatapnya tak percaya "terimakasih" ujar Koyuki dan memeluk Hikari dengan berlinang air mata bahagia

Sasuke menatap Hikari yang sedang dalam pelukan Koyuki dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan

tok tok tok

Hinata beranjak lalu membuka pintu dan "Ryuu" ujarnya dan Hikaripun melepas pelukannya dan berlari menuju depan pintu "nii-san" pekiknya

"untung chakramu bisa dideteksi, ayo pulang" ujar Ryuu datar

"tak masuk" tawar Hinata dengan nada lembut

Ryuu menggeleng "ah... kalau begitu Hika pulang dulu ya, jaa..." pamitnya dan merekapun pergi

.

.

.

Hinata kembali masuk "apa tadi Ryuu?" Tanya Koyuki

Hinata mengangguk "ya, tapi mereka sudah pulang, hh... anak itu" jawab Hinata sedikit mendesah kecewa melihat tingkah Ryuu yang amat sangat cuek

Deidara dan Koyuki terkikik kecil "Ryuu memang copyan Sasuke" ceplos Deidara lalu menutup mulutnya, ia sadar jika itu adalah hal yang sangat tak baik diberitahukan, karena ia tau bagaimana Sasuke

Sasuke menatap Deidara datar "sudahlah, besok saja jika kau ingin bertemu Naruto, toh kami tau tempat tinggalnya kok" sahut Koyuki mencoba membuat suasana tenang

Sasuke mendengus lalu beranjak pergi ingin cepat menemukan hari esok

.

.

.

"masuk" sahut Tsunade

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan menatap Tsunade dengan serius "Naru" guman Tsunade

"kita perilu bicara Tsunade-san" ujarnya dengan sangat serius

"baiklah" sahut Tsunade dan mereka lalu duduk disofa khusus tamu "tadi pagi"

**Flash back on**

**Naruto POV**

pagi ini aku bangun, entah mengapa mataku susah sekali terpejam untuk sekedar tertidur kembali, karena tak ada yang aku lakukan aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku untuk melihat kondisi Ryuu, habisnya aku tak sengaja melihat sesuatu dilehernya, tapi itu kurang jelas apa.

akupun membuka pintu kamarnya dan dapat aku lihat ia sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang damai, mirip dengan wajah orang itu, ahh.. aku malas menyebut namanya dan membahasnya lebih lanjut

Aku mendekatinya lalu dengan hati hati aku menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambuntya yang menghalangi lehernya dan dapat aku lihat dileher itu terdapat 'kutukan?' aku shock melihatnya,. dari mana Ryuu mendapatkan tanda kutukan itu?

dari mana aku mengetahui kutukan itu? kutukan itu sebenarnya adalah kutukan milik Orochimaru dan kutukan itu adalah hasil dari pembaruan kutukan Madara, dan itu yang membuatku shock

**Naruto POV Off**

**flash back off**

"dari mana ia menerima kutukan itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar

"maaf" ujar Tsunade menatap sedih Naruto "ia mendapatkannya dari Orochimaru" lanjutnya dan membuat Naruto semakin shock

"aku tau kau bisa menghilangkan kutukannya" lanjut Tsunade dan Naruto dengan cepat menatap Tsunade dengan bingung "tap – "

"Naruto" potong Tsunade "kau harus mendengar apa yang akan dijelaskannya padamu" lanjutnya menatap Naruto yakin

Naruto bingung "apa maksudmu?"

"aku sudah tau semuanya, sekarang harusnya kau yang mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sasuke, jadi aku harap kau mendengar apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" uacp Tsunade

"tapi. kau tau, dia orang yang sudah aku lupakan, sudah hilang dalam hidupku, kau juga tau dia yang sudah menyakitiku." ujar Naruto dengan nada meninggi

"aku tau, tapi aku mohon dengarlah ucapannya dulu" jawab Tsunade dengan tersenyum tulus, bagaimanapun ia juga menginginkan Naruto bahagia

"akan kucoba" Naruto lalu pergi tanpa pamit pada Tsunade dan ketika diluar ruangan ia langsung shunshin menuju rumah sakit untuk memulai kembali pekerjaannya

.

.

.

"Naruto!" panggil seorang yang harus membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah belakang ingin tau siapa yang memanggilnya dan "wah ternyata kau sudah sembuh ya" ujar sosok itu mendekat dengan memberikan senyuman pagi pada Naruto

"ha ya, terimakasih Ino-chan" ucap Naruto yang . mereka lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan bersama-sama

"jadi bagaimana? apakah banyak pasien sewaktu aku tak ada?" Tanya Naruto yang juga sesekali membalas sapaan para suster yang melewatinya. ia memang sangat terkenal karena sikap ramahnya kepada siapapun dirumah sakit ini

"ya begitulah, tapi untung saja ada tamu Hokage-sama yang datang dan membantu kita"

"benarkah? baguslah kalau begitu"

"ya, dan mereka juga cukup ramah, nanti deh kuperkenalkan dia padamu"

"ah kalau begitu baiklah, aku keruanganku dulu ya" Ino hanya mengangguk dan Naruto masuk kedalam ruangannya sedangkan Ino kembali berjalan yang juga menuju ruangannya yang kebetulan letaknya tak jauh dari ruangan Naruto

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dilorong rumah sakit ingin mengecek salah satu pasien namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar baginya saat melewati salah satu kamar pasien 'Sakura kah?' batinnya bertanya, namun karena ia sudah harus mengurus pasien, iapun dengan cepat mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar itu, tapi sialnya waktu ia ingin berbelok tiba-tiba

BRUK

"aduh" rintih orang itu kesakitan. Naruto yang tak sengajapun menatap orang itu dan "Hinata" gumannya tapi masih terdengar dan Hinatapun dengan cepat menatap sang penabrak "N-Naru-chan"

GREP

"astaga Naru, kau kau disini ak-aku merindukanmu hiks..." Naruto hanya dapat terdiam ketika Hinata berkata dengan sedikit isakan tangisan

"hei Nata-chan, sebaiknya kita bicara nanti saja, mau ikut aku sebentar, sambil ngobrol gitu" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya, Hinata mengangguk

Setelah Naruto memeriksa pasien, disinilah ia dengan Hinata, diruangan pribadinya. duduk berhadapan dengan sahabat lamanya ini, jika ingin dihitung mungkin sudah lebih dari 10 tahun mereka tidak bertemu

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini Nata-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"ah itu, kami mendapat misi dari Itachi-sama, untuk membereskan monster yang ada disini" Jawabnya

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, ia lalu beranjak dan membuatkan Hinata teh panas "itu ya? hm... aku sudah tau, karena gerbang akses Neraka ya?" Hinata mengangguk atas jawaban yang diberikan Naruto

Naruto kembali duduk dengan dua gelas teh, satu ia berikan pada Hinata dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya "lalu siapa saja yang melaksanakan misi?"

Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak "aku, Neji-nii, Gaara-kun, Koyuki, Sasori dan Sakura" jawabnya, Naruto mengerti dan tersenyum "jadi yang tadi itu sakura-chan ya?" tanyanya

"Kau melihatnya?"

Naruto mengangguk kembali "ya, dan sepertinya dia yang dimaksud oleh ino, untuk membantu disini"

Tok tok tok

"Mausk" ujar Naruto dan sosok itupun membuka pintu yang menampakkan dirinya dan seorang wanita dengan rambut pink sangat mencolok "eh ada Hinata-san. hai" sapa Ino lalu tersenyum kearah kedua gadis-gadis itu (?)

"Narutooooo!"

GREP

Hinata dan Ino cengo menatap singa pink yang langsung menerjang Naruto dan Naruto? ia lagsung shock ketika Sakura menerjangnya dengan pelukan mautnya "Sakura, kau membuatnya sesak" tegur Hinata mengingatkan

"eh sudah saling kenal ya? waahh... padahal aku datang kesini hanya ingin memperkenalkan Sakura-san dengan Naru-san lho" ucap Ino panjang lebar dan ketika itu, Ino hanya mendesah melihat ketiga orang itu menatapnya dengan senyuman manis dan "kami sahabat lama" ujar mereka serempak

.

.

.

ditempat lain dengan suasanak terlihat mencekam dengan berbagai macam mahluk yang berbeda dan dengan tampang mengerikan pula tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu, atau mungkin mereka tengah bersiap untuk sesuatu, tak ada yang tau, tapi kita jelas akan tau jika mendengar perkataan orang terpercaya dari sang bos ini

"kIta bisa pergi sekarang tuan?" Tanya pemuda dengan kacamata bundar yang bertengger dihidungnya dengan seringaian yang berbahaya

"ya" jawab orang yang dipanggil bos itu juga dengan seringaian yang tak kalah mengerikannya dibanding pemuda tadi

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? mengecewakan kah? jelek kah? banyak kata kata tak baik kah? apa kah?... hehehe kirika hanya menulis apa yang ada dalam imajinasi kirika saja, jadi mohon dimaklumi karena, kirika kadang sedikit eror jika membuat cerita, habisnya pikirannya suka berubah ubah dengan cepat, membuat kirika juga kadang bingung sendiri yang mana yang bagus dan yang mana yang tidak**

**Kirika juga tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah RnR fic ini, kirika hanya ingin semua imajinasi kirika tersalur dengan baik, agar hati kirika juga senang dan tidak dihantui melulu ... hehehehe...**

**oh ya minna, maaf kirika tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi tenang kirika pasti baca kok, dan jika ada pertanyaan pasti akan kirika jawab**

**jadi, jangan bosan review ya minna-san...**


End file.
